The aim of this project is to characterize regional colonic motility patterns in patients with severe chronic idiopathic constipation who exhibit different transit patterns of radiopaque markers. Patients with colonic inertia are expected to have different motility patterns in the proximal and distal colons compared to patients with hindgut dysfunction.